


Ransom

by AshWinterGray



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angry Kali Prasad, F/M, Kidnapping, Kidnapping for Money, Past Kidnapping, Protective Eleven | Jane Hopper, Protective Steve Harrington, Ransom Notes, Steve Harrington Kidnapped, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington's Father is a Jerk, Talk of torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: It had been, what, four to five years since the last time he was taken? It was just sort of a thing when he was younger. Someone would come, kidnap him, and he’d be held hostage for a bit until his parents paid the ransom. It was just a thing that happened because his parents were rich. Even the police were aware of it. Well, maybe not Hopper. He had only started working there about four years ago.





	Ransom

            It had been, what, four to five years since the last time he was taken? It was just sort of a thing when he was younger. Someone would come, kidnap him, and he’d be held hostage for a bit until his parents paid the ransom. It was just a thing that happened because his parents were rich. Even the police were aware of it. Well, maybe not Hopper. He had only started working there about four years ago.

            But honestly, when a cloth with chloroform was shoved over his face, and a needle injected into his neck for good measure as he was making himself dinner, Steve didn’t do much to fight them. It was nice that they turned off the stove though.

            Though being shoved in a bag was familiar too. Then the world went black before he was shoved in the back of a van.

\------------------------------

            Dustin had been the one to report Steve missing. The younger had been spending a lot of time with Steve recently, and had gone over to hang out. Dustin had a key, so he let himself in when Steve didn’t answer. There was old food still on the stove only half cooked. And a note.

            Officers Powell and Callahan were already searching the house, and Steve’s parents were on their way home as Hopper read over the ransom note for the millionth time.

_If you want you son, give us the cash._

            An insanely high number was at the bottom. And an address. There were people going out to check the address, but even Hopper knew they wouldn’t fine anything. The frown hadn’t left Hopper’s face since his conversation with the two cops and Flo that had happened earlier.

            _“Calm down, Chief,” Callahan had grabbed Hopper’s shoulder as he was following Dustin out. “This is normal.”_

_“What?” Hopper questioned._

_“He’s right, Chief,” Powell sighed and waved a hand over to where Flo was digging through some cases. “The abduction of Steve Harrington used to be a common occurrence. He’d get abducted all the time as a kid. It hasn’t happened since you became chief, but we all knew it would happen again.”_

_Flo had handed Hopper the file. There were Twenty-six instances where Steve Harrington was abducted. Each time, the Harrington’s would pay. There were side notes too. Steve being left in the hospital alone. Steve’s parents not even showing up, but rather an employee. It made Hopper angry._

_“I don’t care how you did this in the past,” Hopper growled, startling everyone. “But I am Chief now. I don’t care how long this has been going on. There is a kid in danger, and we are going to do our job.”_

_He didn’t care if this was normal. Steve was one of his kids now. Had gotten involved in this mess. And if Doctor Owens had anything to do with this, he would burry that man in the ground. The ransom note wasn’t helping things much either. It just made Hopper’s blood boil._

Hopper wanted to crumple up the note and burn it, but it was also evidence.

            “Nothing,” Powell sighed bitterly. “There never is anything either.”

            “Check again,” Hopper growled. “I want to be sure.”

            The file wasn’t helping things much either. Looking through it, Hopper found cases where Steve had been beaten. Cases where Steve had been starved. Cases where Steve had gotten pneumonia. It made Hopper fill with a deep rage.

            Dustin had rushed home, though Hopper doubted that was really where he was going. Though Steve still refused to play D&D, even Hopper knew that Steve was a part of The Party now. Dustin had been arguing about it forever with Mike until El decided that she liked Steve. And those kids were very protective about what those in their Party.

            “I can promise you we had nothing to do with this.”

            Hopper spun to face Doctor Sam Owens, who was grimacing in the doorway.

            “But I can promise you we will help you find him,” Owens moved to pat Hopper on the shoulder. “I know how much these kids mean to you. And we will find him.”

            Hopper wished he had Doctor Owens optimism. But the file was making it hard.

\-----------------------------

            There was definitely a blindfold over his eyes, but not a gag, as he groaned and rolled his neck. The familiar feeling of being restricted to, probably a chair, he was going with a chair, as he tried to stretch was also present.

            “Pretty boy is awake,” a nasally voice called out.

            “Pretty boy also thinks your voice is loud,” Steve grumbled out.

            “Really?” a girl’s voice starts to yell in his ear. “Should we be quieter? I’m sure we can be quieter!”

            As Steve hisses at the noise, something makes contact with the back of his head. It stings when it makes contact, but it was more teasing than meant to be painful.

            “We are not here to hurt the pretty boy,” a firmer, more British sounding female voice rang out as someone cupped the back of his head where he had been stuck. “We simply want his parent’s money. I see no reason to hurt him as long as his parents agree to cooperate.”

            “You guys are a lot kinder than the last group of people who kidnapped me,” Steve mussed as he rolled his wrists in his binds. “Like seriously, the last people who kidnapped me beat me to a pulp, starved me, and shoved me in a freezer. Fun times.”

            It was silent for a minute. Steve couldn’t really read the mood of that comment because he was blindfolded. But he could at least tell that the comment didn’t sit well with his current captors.

            “Seriously?” the guy’s voice came back.

            “Yep,” Steve hummed. “The time before that, I got left in closet. Still can’t stand small spaces. Then there was the time when every time I woke up, I was being beat up or stabbed. I think they shot me in the thigh at one point too. Then there was the time when I got tied up in a barn for two weeks. Someone would come in once a day to feed me and give me water, and I just dangled from the rafters. Most times I get beat up or given little food and am just left alone until my parents pay.”

            “That’s messed up,” a second guy’s voice stated a bit startled.

            “Yeah,” Steve huffed. “Not like my parents really care. They just pay the ransom to keep up face and then leave me alone the moment they get me back. It’s normal. They’ve never _actually_ cared about me, so I just sit through it most times.”

            “Enough talking,” the British woman huffed. “We’ll be back. Just get comfortable.”

            Steve scoffed at that, but he was still smiling. Then a door was being shut and Steve was left to the familiar cold of silence. So Steve did his best to get comfortable in his bonds. But just as suddenly as the door closed, it was ripped open again, and the blindfold was ripped off Steve’s face. A girl with a crazy blonde hair, a bit too much make-up, and a fly swatter in hand was there to greet Steve.

            “Much better,” she hummed and then flew back out of the room.

            And that was bizzare. Maybe this experience would be different. Steve wasn’t going to get his hopes up though. In the end, it was always pain or loneliness.

\----------------------------------

            Hopper was going to punch Mr. Harrington in the face if he didn’t shut up.

            “Honestly,” the man huffed. “This whole case thing is entirely unnecessary. My secretary will just get the money together. We’ll pay. Our son will come back. And it will be as if nothing happened.”

            “Mr. Harrington,” Doctor Owens leaned forward, gaze steady. “What I am getting from this conversation is that neither you nor your wife actually care for your son.”

            “I am paying to get him back,” Mr. Harrington scoffed.

            “Mr. Harrington,” Doctor Owens stated again. And Hopper juts knew that Doctor Owens was about to do something that could go both very well or very badly. “When was the last time you and your wife physically saw your son?”

            Mr. Harrington completely blew up at this. Accusing Hopper and Doctor Owens of things that were completely outlandish. But Mrs. Harrington was looking meek. Upset. It was clear she had been trapped under her husband for a long time. And she had clearly had enough.

            “Thirteen years ago,” she stated softly, but loud enough for _everyone_ to here. “My husband and I have not seen my son in thirteen years. My husband didn’t deem it important enough.”

            That was an entirely new can off worms Hopper had not expected to be opened. But that caused an even bigger uproar from Mr. Harrington, and he was clearly set to attack his own wife. Good thing there were several officers working to help apprehend a furious Mr. Harrington.

            “I let my husband dictate my life for too long,” Mrs. Harrington told Hopper, Doctor Owens, and Flo. The latter giving Mrs. Harrington a cup of coffee. “I have many regrets, but my biggest is being away from my son. Find him, Chief Hopper. Please. There is so much I need to say to him.”

            “We’re doing our best,” Hopper assured.

            “I will do anything,” Mrs. Harrington stood up. “I will pay for him. I swear. If that is what it takes, I will do it.”

            And it suddenly occurred to Hopper that the only reason Mr. Harrington paid for Steve at all may have been his wife. He would find Steve. He swore it.

            “I understand,” Hopper nodded. “And as much as I hate to say it, it may be a good idea to get the money together. Just in case.”

            Mrs. Harrington nodded firmly, her gaze determined. Flo pulled her away to talk her through what would need to happen to get Steve back. Doctor Owens was already making for the phone, clearly about to pull some serious strings for Steve’s future.

            If he had a future.

            Hopper had to push that thought aside as he walked out of the office. As of right now, Steve was still alive. However, a huge headache entered Hopper’s head the moment he saw Nancy Wheeler and Jonathan Byers.

            “Where is Steve?” Nancy demanded.

            “I have no idea,” Hopper grunted. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

            Nancy wasn’t amused. Neither was Hopper. As it turned out, Steve getting kidnapped on a regular basis was kept between the Harrington’s, the police, and Steve’s former friends. Tommy H. and Carol had already been talked to, and they had just laughed it off as a common occurrence. If only Hopper could throw people in jail for laughing. Because their reaction made Hopper want to break something.

            “Why haven’t you found him?” Nancy demanded.

            “Nancy-”

            “Because these guys are professionals,” Hopper barked back. “They cleaned up after themselves and only left enough evidence behind to prove they did the crime. I’m looking. I swear I am, but you can’t just find someone in a day.”

            Nancy stepped back into Jonathan’s waiting arms. She looked pain. Hopper and Jonathan both new what she was thinking even before she said it.

            “I don’t want to have to burry him,” she whispered, curling into Jonathan’s chest. “I don’t want another Barb.”

            Hopper understood. He didn’t want to lose another kid either. Heck, the eleven of them were so close now that losing one of them would be like losing Sara all over again. He couldn’t live through that. Not again.

\--------------------------

            Steve was still just chilling, bound in his chair, when a rather short girl, perhaps his age, with black hair dyed purple, and raccoon make-up, walked into the room. She had two boxes of Chinese food in hand and a pair of chop sticks.

            “I take it you won’t be undoing my hands for this,” Steve hummed as she pulled a second chair in front of him.

            “Nope,” her British accent stated firmly. “Open wide.”

            Steve did as he was told as she shoved noodles in his mouth. They weren’t half bad. A little greasy, but not bad. Hawkins didn’t really have a good Chinese shop. This was heaven compared to the stuff they had tried to make at the Hawkins Chinese food place before it closed down.

            His captor didn’t give him much time to talk. She just shoved noodles into his mouth and then chicken too. She even had two egg rolls wrapped up in her pocket that she made him eat too. Then she was making him drink water, still not giving him a chance to talk. It was nice though, to be given food and an entire water bottle to himself. He didn’t normally get this from his captors.

            “I thought you’d struggle,” the girl hummed out as she regulated the water. “But you seem to be alright with this.”

            She pulled the bottle away, and Steve waited to see if she would let him respond.

            “When you’ve been kidnapped Twenty-six times,” he began, hesitant. “You get used to manhandling. You don’t really get a say.”

            Really? You’ve been kidnapped Twenty-six times?”

            “Yep, and this will be the 27th.”

            The girl chuckled as she put the water bottle back to Steve’s lips and titled his head back again. “Lucky us.”

            Steve gave a shrug. Though it was a pitiful shrug because he couldn’t really move his shoulders. You know. Restrictions and ropes and binds and all that jazz. Not like he could say anything with the water bottle either.

            “We’re leaving you alone for the night,” she stated simply. “I suggest you try to sleep. If you are comfortable.”

            “Twenty-six times,” Steve stated as she pulled the empty water bottle away. “I’ve gotten used to sleeping in any position.”

            The girl hummed and left Steve alone. Once more, Steve tried to get comfortable, only this time, he tried to drift off. Good thing what he told the girl was true, because he drifted off pretty quickly. This was also a bad thing because he was awoken to being jostled quite roughly.

            “What?”

            “Shut up,” the guy from earlier with the nasally voice stated.

            They were all wearing masks. The two guys as they undid Steve’s bonds just enough to get him off the chair and tightening them again. There was a cloth shoved in his mouth, and the buffer of the two men swung Steve over his shoulder. Then there was running and a lot of shouting. Steve just let them drag him along and he was quickly shoved into a van and covered with a bunch of bags full of stuff. There was a lot more shouting as they finally started driving, and there were definite gunshots too. Good thing Steve could sleep anywhere. And through anything.

            He woke up to hushed voice. They were in some sort of warehouse this time. A place already set up as a second safe haven. These guys were good. Kind and good at their job. That was an odd mix. He was tied to a chair again, left somewhat in the open, but still out of sight if someone not welcome decided to enter. But it was the cry of pain that had Steve’s attention drawn.

            One of their girls, one Steve had not heard the voice of yet if that cry of pain was anything to go off of, was laid out on a table. It was quite clear she had been shot. And her friends clearly had no idea what they were doing.

            “I can help,” Steve called to them.

            “What?” the British girl turned to him.

            “Your friend,” Steve used his head to motion. “I can help. I know how to fix gunshot wounds.”

            The girl was already stepping towards him when the nasally guy, who had a mohawk, grabbed her arm.

            “He’s our prisoner,” the guy glared at Steve. “We can’t trust him.”

            “True,” Steve hummed back. “But your friend will also bleed out before you figure out how to save her. So do what you want, but you’re hurting her more than you are helping her.”

            The British girl and the mohawk guy exchange a look before they untied Steve and watch him approach their friend. Steve did his best to assess the damage. _At least_ they had gotten the bullet out, but that wasn’t saying much. They’d irritated the wound, done more damage than good. It was going to need stiches. Good thing Steve had to stitch himself up a few times.

            “Not going to lie,” Steve stated as he put pressure on the wound. First thing first, stop the bleeding. “This is going to hurt. A lot.” He turned to the other four. “I need a needle sterilized with rubbing alcohol, and some medical thread. A bandage too if you have it. Or just some cloth will work. And she’s going to want pain meds and something to _drink_.”

            The gang wasted no time in going about getting the material as Steve checked the bleeding. He kept quiet, not wanting to anger his kidnappers if he said something out of line, and only asking for an item he needed. He made her sip the alcohol, not wanting her drunk for fear she would jostle the wound or jerk with the stitches. She cursed a bit, called Steve quite a few colorful names, but Steve kept going, getting the buff guy to hold her down sometimes.

            “Done,” Steve stated as he tied the cloth around the stitches and bandage tight. The girl grunted and glared at him. “I don’t suppose I could wash off the blood before you tied me up again?”

            “I think you’ve earned it,” the British girl stated and led him to a sink and drain. “Kali, by the way.”

            “What?” Steve questioned, stopping in his action of scrubbing away the blood.

            “My name,” she said, watching him with amusement. “It’s Kali.”

            Steve had to stare for a minute. “Jane’s sister?”

            Kali started right back.

            “How do you know Jane?” she demanded darkly.

\--------------------------

            It had been nearly a month and Hopper was about ready to cave. Even Doctor Owens was looking ready to lift his rule. They had paid, Mrs. Harrington had paid the ransom. It had even gotten picked up, and yet there was still no Steve. They had paid the ransom five days after Steve was taken. Nothing.

            They had told Jane she wasn’t allowed to look for Steve, because they were worried she might get possessed. If the Demogorgon could reach across dimensions, then why couldn’t the Mind-Flayer. They were treading on egg shells, and things were just getting worse with the whole Steve situation.

            Because there was _nothing._

            The ransom note had been the last time they heard from Steve. They got Steve and the money. And at this point, most of Hawkins knew about Steve’s past and being kidnapped. Nancy and Jonathan even got Murray Bauman involved.

            “It’s like they just vanished into thin air,” Hopper grumbled to the kids, who were in Hopper’s office for the 78th time that month. Hopper was keeping track. “No tracks. No evidence. It’s like they don’t exist.”

            “Or they are master of making themselves un-see-able,” Doctor Owens grumbled. The good Doc had become a close companion on this case. Steve knew valuable information, so it was important they get the boy back. “Almost like magic.”

            Hopper ran a hand over his face, exasperated. But he caught El’s expression. She was staring at Doctor Owens with wide eyes.

            “What’s wrong kid?” Hopper asked as El turned her wide eyes on him.

            “El?” Mike asked, ever the worried boyfriend. Hopper hated that word. “What’s wrong?”

            “My sister,” El breathed out. “She can make people disappear. Like magic.”

            “You think Kali did this?” Max asked in disbelief.

            El nodded, face contorting in worry.

            “So the sister that _kills people_ kidnapped Steve,” Dustin demanded. “Is that what you’re saying? Because your sister _sounded_ cool, but if she hurt Steve, then I am going to get you to open the gate on her. I don’t care what the scientist say.”

            “Maybe.”

            The maybe wasn’t helping. There was a chance Steve was dead. Especially now that there was a second chance that Steve was in the hands of murderers.

            “I have to find him,” El stated. “Please.”

            Hopper and Doctor Owens exchanged glances. If Kali had Steve, they may not have a choice. Doctor Owens instantly grabbed the phone on Hopper’s desk and began making a call. Asking for the tank to be set up. El hadn’t used this particular power in a while. They would need more than static and a blindfold.

A few hours later saw Max and Mike walking El up to the platform as the rest of the group watched. Joyce was waiting up top, and Hopper had already given El encouraging words at the bottom. Will, Dustin, and Lucas were eyeing the tank warily, but with more hope than any of them had had since Steve went missing. Even Nancy and Jonathan were watching El with a glance of hope. Then El was sinking into the tank.

            _“Seriously,” the familiar voice of Steve cackled over the radio. “This is your next big plan? No wonder you keep having to run.”_

_“Shut up, Steve,” a nasally voice stated. “I’d like to see you do better.”_

_“Kind of hard when I’m tied up,” Steve snapped back. “Honestly, Axel. I thought you were smarter than that.”_

_Obnoxious laughter filled the air and the radio for a moment._

_“Why are we keeping him around, Kali?” the voice now known as Axel asked._

_“You ask that question all the time,” a female voice stated. “You always get the same answer.”_

_“I’m convinced it is because you guys just like me,” Steve stated matter-of-factly. “My charm and good looks have just rubbed off on you.”_

_“You’ve also proven to be useful,” a British woman answered. “And I’ve been looking forward to this next kill.”_

_It went silent for a moment._

_“And doesn’t it just make you feel_ so _good,” Steve spat. “I think you’re wasting your time Kali.”_

_“I’m well aware of your opinion, Steve,” Kali stated back firmly. “And until this stops feeling good, I don’t care.”_

_“There are better ways for you to fix things, Kali,” Steve seemed to call after her. “There are bound to be others. You could help them! Kali!”_

_“You’ve been with us a month, Steve,” the first female voice spoke. “You’re not going to change her mind so easily.”_

_“And for someone who claims to care about what happens in the labs, she still doesn’t seem to care about her family,” Steve bit back. “When was the last time she even tried to talk to Jane?”_

_“With you here, that isn’t going to happen,” a gruffer sounding male voice spoke up._

_“And before you kidnapped me?”_

            There was no answer. The sound cut out, and El was banging on the glass. She looked tired as they pulled her from the water, and she fell into Mike’s arms. It made Hopper ache as he thought of the day she closed the gate. Taking a deep breath, Hopper climbed the stairs to the top of the tank. To hold his daughter.

            “I know where they are,” El whispered. “I can get Steve. But I have to go alone, or they will run.”

            “El,” Hopper whispered.

            “Please,” El breathed, clutching at Hopper and staring with those big brown eyes. “Please. Let me save him.”

            Hopper nodded.

\-------------------------------

            It had been before they got the ransom money when Kali determined that Steve was useful. He could distract, earn trust, be bait. Whatever Kali needed. All Steve had to do was deliver a lie and the story would go smoothly. At first, Steve had refused, had voiced his distaste because that was all he could do. But then Kali threatened him. He knew from El’s stories that Kali was capable, but this was a new blow, threatening the kids Steve cared about. The kids _El_ cared about. Steve complied because he knew what Kali could do.

            They’d killed six people while Steve was trapped in their care.

            They showed him the ransom money, made it clear they had no intention of giving him back. Steve had just glared at them. They were kind, when they wanted to be. They let him walk about. Let him do things. Fed him regularly, and always kept him hydrated. But this was the one thing Steve hated.

            As he knocked on the door, he offered the man who answered a smile.

            “I’m sorry to bother you,” Steve offered a strained smile to the man. “But my car broke down, and my wrench broke. And I simply have to get home tonight or my parents will flip. I don’t suppose you have a wrench, or that you would let me use your phone?”

            “Fraid I don’t have a wrench,” the guy shrugged, “but I have a phone in my bedroom you could use.”

            “Thank you so much,” Steve grinned. “Again. I am really sorry. I had this project to do with some friends for school, and we lost track of time. You understand?”

            “No problem,” the guy hummed. “Last door on the left.”

            Steve smiled once more before heading down the hall. His body tensed the moment he was out of sight. He heard the door open, not locked because Steve had come in. Then he winced as the guy was forced to sit as Kali gave her little show before she would kill him. Only, Steve looked to his left to see a little boy watching him with wide eyes. A baby crib behind the door.

            He couldn’t let this happen.

            “Kali! Stop!” Steve screamed and raced forward. “Stop! Kali! You can’t!”

            “You haven’t stopped me before,” Kali hissed. “You can’t stop me now. Funshine.”

            Steve tried to resist as Funshine pulled him back. “Kali! Please! He has kids!”

            “Were we not children too?” Kali turned to him. “Were Eleven and I any different. A man who found joy in hurting children does not deserve them at all.”

            “So you would leave them fatherless?” Steve demanded, struggling in Funshine’s grip. “You would leave them to foster homes where the parents there regularly beat the children they have? Where no one cares about you but yourself, and even then, there are problems? You would condemn children to a fate similar to your own?”

            Kali eyed him, something flickering in her gaze, her hand shaking with the gun.

            “You are no better than Brenner, Kali!” Steve spat. “You’ve practically become him!”

            “How dare you!” she turned the gun on Steve. “How dare you compare me to _him_!”

            “I dare!” Steve growled, looking the gun dead on. He wasn’t afraid. “I don’t know about you, Kali, but I know Eleven. I know the pain she went through. I know her nightmares. I have sat there and held her through the traumas and nightmares. I have given her a shoulder to cry on when the memories of what Brenner did became to much. I was there when El just needed to talk to someone. You kill without question for the _greater good._ Isn’t that what Brenner called his work too? Efforts for the _greater good?_ Congratulations Kali. You are just like Papa.”

            “Shut up!”

            The gun went off and Steve bit back a scream, though a cry of pain fell passed his lips. Funshine dropped him in shock as Steve withered on the ground. The shot was too close to his heart. Darn it. He had to stop moving. But then Kali was screaming and Funshine was lifting him up again. He was in too much pain to tell them to stop. But he got one last glance at Kali’s pained face to realize his words got through before he blacked out.

            He woke up to a gentle hand in his hair, though he didn’t open his eyes right away. He let the pain course through him first and released a groan first. Then he opened his eyes.

            “El?”

            El smiled at him, running her hand through his hair. His chest throbbed from the bullet wound, but it had been bandaged and wrapped the way Steve had taught them. He wasn’t a doctor, but he knew he probably would have died if he had not taught them how to treat bullet wounds. El seemed to realize something similar too.

            “You’re safe now,” El whispered gently. “I promise.”

            Steve nodded and let his head lean into El’s hand. They stayed with Kali’s gang for a few days, waiting for the pain to die down a bit before they would go to an actual hospital. Confronting Kali turned out to be the biggest challenge as Kali did not want to confront Steve, and El did not want Kali anywhere near Steve.

            “You are right,” Kali said the moment she and Steve were alone.

            “Maybe I am,” Steve hummed. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t change. I can see it in your eyes. The thrill of killing is so nice, but it gets harder to appease it. Doesn’t it?”

            Kali nodded.

            “Healing is so much better than killing,” Steve smiled. “Or bullying, in my case. I may not have done things the way you do, but we aren’t so different. And if I can change, I know you can.”

            “How?” Kali slumped into the chair beside Steve’s makeshift bed. “How can I change?”

            “Find people to care about,” Steve smiled. “And I don’t just mean your gang. No offense, but they aren’t the best influence. I mean find people to fix. People like you, or just someone who needs to be loved. If you can teach yourself to love others, then maybe you’ll heal.”

            “And that really works,” Kali pressed incredulously.

            “It helped me,” Steve grinned, “and I was the biggest jerk in all of Hawkins. Now look at me.”

            Kali chuckled. “Steve Harrington; Babysitter Extraordinaire.”

            Kali didn’t talk much to him after that, but then again, they did dump him outside a gas station in Hawkins around midnight the next day. They dropped El off too, but that was easier to do since she lived in the forest. Steve also discovered there were some nice people in Hawkins because some guy pulled his big company truck over at one in the morning and called a hospital for him. He even gave Steve a blanket and talked to him until an ambulance arrived.

            Hopper was there at the hospital, waiting for him as he got out of surgery. Because apparently, despite his lessons, Kali and her gang couldn’t fix a bullet wound right. He wasn’t going to hold it against them though. El had already given them a piece of her mind, and for a girl with a limited vocabulary, that was terrifying enough as it was.

            But Hopper was there, checking with the doctors to make sure Steve was okay. Which he odd, but it was still nice to have someone actually care. His mother was there too, apologizing for never being there, and for letting Steve suffer alone. He just kind of smiled at her, not really sure what to do other than forgive her. He quit blaming her a long time ago.

            Then there were six kids spending every day of their free time with him. They’d come after school on weekdays and spend hours doing homework and just talking. They couldn’t spend all day on Saturdays, but they took turns coming in and out, like some sort of schedule. And Sundays were dedicated to D&D, and that would take hours of Steve watching the kids get into it.

            Joyce would come on Sunday’s and watched as the kids played on Steve’s lap. Sometimes she would come and spend all day with Will on Saturday. It was nice.

            Jonathan and Nancy came for a visit one. But that visit soon became them joining the six kids after school each day to do homework and talk to Steve. It was nice to have them nearby. To know where everyone he cared about was.

            At one point, the doctors recommended therapy. Steve just kind of laughed at them. He wasn’t as traumatized as he could have been. But he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. He convinced his mother not to send him to therapy. She agreed reluctantly.

            However, Steve received a rather big when he realized that his mother had no intention of leaving. She had always been so adamant about following his father around. Never really giving him more than an awkward hug and a glance goodbye. But now she was doting on him. Giving tender kisses, comforting hugs, and gentle pats. He didn’t bring up the odd change because he didn’t want to lose it. This was the first time anyone had cared about him, let alone his parents. He told Dustin, and the younger cuddled him the rest of the day.

            The second biggest shock was that his father was in jail. Which was weird. Very weird. Apparently, he was arrested and tried for both child neglect and assault. He got more jail time for the assault, and the neglect was iffy. He figured, from the explanation, that Hopper had something to do with the jail time his father was spending.

            But the best shock was from Kali. Two years after the whole events, Steve had moved on. Neither El nor Steve had heard anything from Kali. Then he got a letter from an unknown address. Inside was a picture of Kali and her gang. They still looked as punk as ever, but they were also holding several kids. And if some of those kids had numbered tattoos on their wrists, Steve didn’t bat an eye at them. He just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently planning out another story, so the one-shots might start to slow. But no worries, I will do my best to post as often as I can.


End file.
